sonic_uncut_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SSB: Tournament of a lifetime
Overview It's the 4th Super Smash Brothers Tournament and the gang is back for more high octane action and ensueing hilarity. Heroes and Villains will battle it out for a spot at the top, and many dasterdly deeds will be committed by mystery guests. It's time for... SUPER... SMASH... BROTHERS! Prelude to battle Link rushed at Pit and drove the Master Sword forward. The young Angel deflected the bane of evil's blade with his light glaive and sparks clashed between the two. Link backflipped away, kicking Pit in the face in the process. The hylian hero blocked a barrage of light arrows with his unbreakable shield and rushed forward; swiping at Pit, and sending him flying backwards. Pit bounced off of a marble pillar and flew forward. Both glaive and sword clashing with great force. Pikachu and Charizard clashed head on. The two Pokémon trading blows with eachother. Pikachu jumped over Charizard's flame breath and smacked the dragon in the face with an electric-backed kick. Charizard went flying through a rock but then burst forward in a stream of flames. Mega Man jumped over a laser bolt and drop kicked R.O.B off of the floating platform. Star Fox jumped up behind the blue bomber and roundhouse kicked him. Mega Man scraped along the floor but jumped back up and dashed forward. Kicking Fox up into the air and blasting him with a charge shot. Captain Falcon; Kirby, Little Mac, and Luigi were all going at each other. Kirby was blasted into Little Mac, by a fireball from Luigi, and then punched back into the plumber. With a knee of justice, Captain Falcon launched Mac into the air. He rushed forward. The almighty falcon punch colliding with a super punch from Little Mac. A shockwave from the collision rocked the area. Rosalina and Palutena were locked in a beam duel. Sparks flying from where both energy beams met. They were pushing each other to their limits with the struggle. The center of the clash exploded and devestated the area. Both rushed towards each other from the smoke. Mario straightened out his cap with a smile upon his face. The wind was blowing gently at the moment. Peach stood beside the iconic hero with a smile as she straightened her hair and tugged at her gloves to secure them. The duo nodde at one another. On the other side of the large platform stood two more iconic heroes. Sonic and Samus. Sonic was busy stretching his arms and legs with that famous grin across his face. He brushed his quills back and tapped his foot. Samus brushed some hair out of her face before giving a small smirk. With a twist of her power bracelets, her Power Suit activated and surrounded her. The duo nodded at each other with smiles. Both duos rushed forth and jumped forwards into battle. Morning blues Smash Mansion. Mario and Luigi were walking down a corridor, in the midst of a conversation. "So-a Luigi, how was-a your game with Fox?" Mario inquired. "Ahh, it was-a fun match, brother Mario." Luigi replied. "Great-a too hear." Mario smiled. "Looks like-a fun day today, Mario." Luigi noted. "Indeed Luigi. But-a first we get breakfest!" Mario grinned. "Ahh, i'd-a thought you'd never ask." Luigi responded. They headed off to the cafeteria in a small run. Fox and Falco were busy eating away when the Mario bros arrived in the cafeteria. The few others that were up so early were Kirby; who was getting his breakfest from the high tech machines at the other end of the room, alongside Meta-Knight who was waiting impatiently behind Kirby, Zelda and Peach who were sat talking to each other, and also Pikachu, who was nibbling away at an apple. A short while later; Yoshi was happily strolling down the corridor that had multiple doors that lead into bedrooms after coming from a bathroom, having had a morning wake up and freshner. By this time everybody else was either up and getting breakfest or on their way there. However Yoshi stopped upon hearing a very faint noise of some kind, he had great hearing after all. He had never heard anything similear to it, well he thought he hadn't. It must be some body getting up for the day. Yoshi decided to go and tell them that breakfest time was here. He knocked on the door... No answer, just the faint noises. Yoshi turned to the 4th wall and shrugged. "Gotta tell 'em somehow." Yoshi spoke. He slowly opened the door and the sight before him was too much for his innocent mind to handle. Yoshi developed a massive nosebleed before fainting and falling backwards. He'd walked in on a little 'morning wake up' between Sonic and Samus. "YOSHI!" The two heroes screamed. Link meanwhile had come running down the corridor to check on the situation. Link schreeched to a halt and looked at Yoshi with confusion. He turned to look into the room himself... Nosebleed and fainting ensued, just like Yoshi, who Link had fainted on by accident. Samus turned to look at Sonic with an irritated frown. "I thought you locked the door at night?" The bounty huntress frowned. "I thought you did." Sonic shrugged. Samus turned and looked at the 4th wall. "Men..." Samus sighed. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Women..." Sonic mocks. Silence. "Are you still here?" Both ask. We should go... The breakfest club Smash mansion. Cafeteria. Sonic and Samus entered the cafeteria together a short time after the fiasco. Nobody else knew a thing so that was good. The couple got their meals from the machines and sat down together at a table with Mario; Luigi, and Mega Man. "Here-a is the happy couple. We were-a worried you'd-a slept in." Mario joked, oblivious to the previous event. Sonic and Samus looked at Mario with caught off guard expressions. They began a well done fake laugh to avoid any suspicions. "Hehe. Sounds like me, Mario old buddy." Sonic joked. "Sometimes i have to drag him out of bed." Samus laughed. "I remember when-a my brother Luigi had to drag me outta bed." Mario smiled. "Ahh, back when i was the early bird." Luigi remembered. "I wasn't-a always so on time." Mario followed up. "Hehe. Never thought you'd sleep in, mario." Sonic chuckled. "You'd-a be surprised." Mario replied. "I remember when Roll had to throw me out of bed to wake me up." Mega Man interjected. "She had to throw you, buddy!?" Sonic asked with shock at how hilarious that sight would be. "Yep. Every morning..." Mega Man sighed. He took a bite out of his apple. "Sounds effective..." Samus chuckled. Everybody but Sonic laughed. Zelda and Peach walked up to the group. "Hi guys. I was wondering if any of you have seen Link? He's never usually late to breakfest." Zelda spoke. Sonic and Samus had to mask their nerves. "And Yoshi is late too." Peach followed up. Everybody shrugged. "We have no idea... They might be out training." Sonic was lying out of his backside right now. "Heh... That does sound like Link... Ok, thanks guys." Zelda replied. Sonic and Samus let out a sigh of relief inside their minds. "Bye." The others spoke as Zelda and Peach went back to their tables. Meanwhile. Link and Yoshi were still laying on the floor with bloody noses, while uncouncious. Meh... They'll be fine. The 'room' Smash Mansion. Sonic; Samus, Mario, and Luigi entered a large complex room filled to the brim with computers and machinery. There was one large central computer in the middle of the room that appeared to connect to everything. There was a lot of mysterious pads on the floor as well. The group were not even through the door fully when one of the many pads began to spark with energy. Suddenly Pac Man came flying out of the energy sphere and crashed into a wall. He comically wiggled and pushed himself out of the hole. "Woah... That look painful." Sonic commented. "Meh... That was nothin'." Pac Man smiled as he rubbed his head. The energy sphere sparked up again and Pit walked out of it. "Oh hey guys." Pit greeted upon noticing the others. The group waved at the young Angel. Pac Man walked up to Pit and shuck hands with him. "Good game, Pit." He spoke. "Yeah, it was. You fought well." Pit replied. "You too." Pac Man replied. "Well i better get going and see if Lady Palutena needs me." Pit spoke. The others noded as Pit ran out the doot. "Well... I think i'll go and get a snack." Pac Man commented. "See ya." The other four spoke as Pac Man walked out of the room. "Well me and Luigi are-a off to train." Mario smiled. Sonic and Samus nodded as the two plumbers stepped onto a pad. The brothers waved before disappearing in a flash of light. Sonic and Samus walked over to a different pad. It began to power up. "I hope you're well awake for this." Samus spoke. "Of course! I won't be going down to easily." Sonic grinned. "Are you admitting i'll be able to beat you?" Samus chuckled. The pad zapped them into a warp zone. "I am not!" Sonic retorted with a chuckle. "So you think you are completely ready and focused?" Samus inquired. "Sure am. I have this one in the bag for su..." Sonic's boasting was cut off by Samus giving him a surprize kiss. Before Sonic could realise what was going on, he was kicked backwards. They had arrived at Battlefield. "I thought you were ready for anything?" Samus mocked. Sonic jumped back up as Samus activated her Power Suit. "No fair!" Sonic accused. "No rules about it." Samus chuckled. "Grr... You may have won the debate, but can you win the battle!?" Sonic responded. "Yep." Samus grinned. "Humph! TERIA!!!" Sonic exclaimed as he lept forward. A friendly spar Samus jumped over Sonic as the Hedgehog performed a leaping kick, shooting him in the back with a power beam shot in the process. Sonic bounced and rolled along the floor after being blown back by the shot. He pushed himself up and brushed dirt off his shoulder. "We should train more often if you're so out of tune." Samus chuckled. Sonic roundhouse kicked a missile that Samus had fired to the side. "How do you know i'm not just going easy on ya?" Sonic grinned. "Please, I have to hold back so i don't hurt you." Samus retorted. "Humph. What happened to all of that 'serious business' attitude?" Sonic remarked. "I'm having fun." Samus grinned. Sonic jumped onto one of her missiles and began to air-surf on it as if he was riding an Extreme Gear. He backflipped off of it; letting it spiral away into the distance, and landed behind Samus, making them stand back to back. "Wouldn't ya know it? So am i." Sonic chuckled. "Oh goodie... Now we can get on with our little game." Samus mused. Sonic rubed his nose. "Shoot to thrill..." Sonic grinned. They jumped away from each other while also turning around to face one another. Samus fired multiple power beam shots that Sonic had to dodge. He jumped up and homing attacked Samus, sending her flying backwards a little. Samus recovered and hit Sonic with a charged shot as he ran towards her; she rushed forward and elbowed Sonic, kicked him upwards, and blasted him with her power beam. Sonic recovered and stomped on Samus, kicked her forwards, and then light speed dashed. Samus was bounced back and forth by the blue colored sonic boom that was the result of the light speed dash. "You may have been holding back... A little." Samus smirked. "I thought we were kicking it up a notch." Sonic mocked. He side stepped a missile and spin dashed Samus, then proceeded to homing attack her. She was sent flying backwards and scraped along the floor. "Hehe... Not bad." Samus chuckled. She turned into the morph ball and boosted into Sonic. He was caught off guard by the spindash style attack and was sent flying upwards, banging his head on the floating platform above. He fell back down and landed on his backside. "Want me to kiss it better?" Samus mused. "Oldest joke in the book." Sonic responded. He boosted forward and banged into Samus before back flipping and in the process kicking Samus away. Samus recovered and hit Sonic with a charge shot. Sonic spindashed forward and then jumped up, and on Samus. Samus was comically bopped on the head in the process. She tried to shoot Sonic again but Sonic dodged the shot. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he ran in place. Samus drop kicked him in retaliation and blasted him away with a missile. Sonic recovered and skidded along the floor. Samus began to charge up her arm cannon again. Sonic put both arms to his side as if he was holding a bowling ball in his hands. "Chaos lance!" Sonic exclaimed. A tiny ball of blue chaos energy appeared between his hands. Samus was still charging up. Sonic's chaos lance sphere began to charge up too. "Hope you're ready for this..." Samus grinned. "Bet my chili dog i am!" Sonic replied. "That's the spirit..." Samus chuckled. She fired her charge shot. "Chaos... Lance!" Sonic exclaimed. He pushed both of his arms forward and from the sphere shot out a beam. The beam and the ball collided; both pushing against each other, sparks flying between the two, and then they exploded. Both Sonic and Samus were hurled backwards and sent of the stage edge... Sonic made a recovery and homing attacked back onto the stage. He looked on to see if he had won this little spar. Samus jumped back up and onto the stage. Her Power Suit had malfunctioned. "Oh boy... I'm in for it now... She nearly lost." Sonic turned and talked to the 4th wall. "This may get a little ugly... I hope not... That'd be bad... For me." Sonic continued to ramble on and had failed to notice the tide turner that had been released. The sound of a cracking alerted Sonic to the impending doom. He gulped and turned to look at Samus. She held in her hand... A Smash Ball. She crushed it with an amused grin that frightened Sonic... She was enjoying the look of fear in the unlucky Hedgehog's eyes. The rainbow themed aura surrounded Samus. Sonic took a step back and gulped. Samus slowly walked forward. "Time out?" Sonic was practically begging. Samus placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "My hair is all out of place... And my suit has malfunctioned... I think a time out is in order." Samus gleefully spoke. Sonic was confused. "After this..." Samus added. Sonic gulped. Samus twisted the power bracelets on her wrists and set them to overdrive. She patted Sonic on the head as her final smash aura intensified. "Crystal... Flash!" Samus grinned. "Oh god no..." Sonic whimpered. An explosive energy blast with a 20 metre radius was sent out by Samus. Don't ask Smash Mansion. Lounge. Sonic was sat in a leather chair; shaking like crazy, as he slowly drank some chaos cola from a can. Mega Man and Mewtwo walked into the room and froze upon seeing Sonic. It was as if he had lost his wits. Mega Man slowly walked over to him. "Sonic...?" Mega Man was cut off by the Hedgehog himself mumbling like crazy. "Smash... Crystal... Ball... Smash... Flash... Crystal..." Sonic erratically spoke. Mewtwo scratched his head. Mega Man looked at Mewtwo and shrugged. "Uh...?" Mega Man couldn't assess the situation. Mewtwo was secretly reading Sonic's mind when the door opened. "Oh, hello boys. Sonic still shaky?" Samus walked in with an apple and a grin upon her face. Mewtwo, knowing what had occured, took a comically huge step to the side. Even the ultimate Pokèmon himself feared the bounty huntress. Samus sat down next to Sonic. "Next time, there will be no items. I promise." Samus spoke to Sonic. "Uh...?" Mega Man was confused. "Don't ask." Samus frightingly smiled. Mega Man looked at Mewtwo. Samus slowly gazed over at Mewtwo aswell. Mewtwo could read the message in her eyes, he dared not read her mind. "Mewtwo?" Mega Man asked. Samus reached for the TV remote; and being paranoid, Mewtwo ran out of the room as fast as he could, thinking Samus was reaching for him. Mewtwo had ran out so fast that he had left a smoke silhouette behind. Mega Man scratched his head. "He was gone in a flash..." Samus mumbled. Sonic fainted. "Aww... He's all tuckered out." Samus grinned. She took a bite from her apple. Mega Man was a little bit unnerved right now and decided to go find Mewtwo, as not to end up like Sonic. The other side Space Pirate Flagship. Ganondorf struted back and forth in the command deck. Star Wolf was leaning against the wall and tapping his foot on the floor. Bowser was sat back on a chair and tapping his fingers on the arm as he rested his head on his other hand. They seemed to be waiting impatiently. "This is ridiculous! We've waited long enough." Ganondorf grumbled. "Things are not proceeding as planned..." Wolf noted. "I would have had things done by now!" Bowser retorted. What ever could these dasterdly villains be up to now? What exactly wasn't going as planned? The doors to the room flew open and Ridley stalked in. Everybody looked at him. "Well?" Ganondorf questioned. Ridley was silent. "I have the pizzas!" Ridley announced. The others let out happy sighs upon hearing this news. Ridley passed multiple boxes of different pizzas around before sitting in his chair. Well chilled soda was also given out. Ridley looked at his extra-extra-extra-extra-extra large pizza with a devilish grin. "Ahh... Extra cheese; peppers, garlic, mushrooms, and pepporoni. Just like mama used to make." Ridley spoke. The group began to took in when Dark Samus walked past the room. She glanced over at the gang. "Ah... Dark Sammy, why not join us for pizza and soda?" Ridley asked, as he greedily chomped away at his pizza and slurped his soda. "Humph. Keep pigging out like that and you'll never get a shot at defeating our foes." Dark Samus retorted. She stood there with her arms folded and a contempt expression upon her stern face. "Pff... I can beat 'em anyday!" Ridley boasted. "Yeah, right." Dark Samus rolled her eyes. "I can beat 'em all! From that fat plumber to that disgusting, spiky, little rodent." Ridley burbed as he spoke. The Dragon seemed to speak with malice about Sonic. Dark Samus gritted her teeth. "The Hedgehog could beat you any day you lazy slob!" Dark Samus stormed off in a huff. Ridley was confused by her reaction. "What was that all about...?" He questioned. The others just shrugged. "Guess she ain't a pizza fan." Wolf mused. Dark Samus was storming down the empty corridor with her aggitated attitude. 'How dare that pathetic overgrown lizard speak of Sonic like that!' she thought to herself. Dark Samus still possesed her desire to take Sonic for herself. "When i have Sonic by my side, i will drown that worthless lizard in a sea of Phazon... Alongside that worthless girl MY little hedgie-wedgie is bound too." Dark Samus chuckled madly. She went to her room and closed the door. Pulling out a Sonic plushie and hugging it tightly as she sat on her bed. "Hehe... Kill them all... Kill them all." She giggled. Back with the actual smashers Smash Mansion. Mewtwo was stood atop the roof of the mansion, looking out into the horizon. The wind was blowing gently and the sun was shining. Mewtwo had his arms folded in his trademark silent attitude. A bird landed on his shoulder and chirped happily. Mewtwo adknowledged the bird with a nod, his eyes glued on the clear sky. The bird chirped once more before flying away. Lucario appeared behind Mewtwo, balancing with one leg on a thin chimley with his ninja skills. He too folded his arms. "How are you, Lucario?" Mewtwo questioned. Lucario backflipped off of the chimley and landed next to Mewtwo perfectly. "I am well, Mewtwo. Like a ripe orchid tree in the spring." Lucario responded. Mewtwo nodded. "How is Ash?" Mewtwo inquired. "Fine, as far as i can understand." Lucario answered. Mewtwo nodded again. "Do you plan on visiting sometime?" Lucario asked a question of his own. Mewtwo did not answer. "I see." Lucario understand. They stood and watched the birds fly in the distance. Mario and Luigi were busy talking with Captain Falcon and Link about the Tournament. It was too begin in a couple of days. "This year is-a sure to be our best-a yet." Mario spoke. "I agree. I can't wait for the new recruits to show me their moves." Falcon followed up. "They'll be interesting to go up-a against." Mario smiled. "I wonder how Rosalina will-a do...?" Luigi spoke. "I'm not going to underestimate her... She's been training with Palutena." Falcon responded. Luigi nodded. "Where were-a you earlier anyway, Link?" Mario inquired. Link was afraid of that coming up, he wouldn't dare tell the truth though, he feared what would happen if he did. "Oh... Just training... With Yoshi." Link made up. "Zelda suspected as much." Falcon spoke. Link chuckled. "So did-a Sonic. He was-a right after all." Mario followed up. "Guess i'm that easy to read." Link ironically stated. Sonic was occupied in the training dojo. He kicked and punched a punching bag back and forth; as if he was playing tennis with it, by himself. He spindashed the bag and then performed a spinning kick on it, knocking it into a pit. He smashed the holographic targets that came flying at him into pieces. He began to punch the air as if their was an opponent before stopping to run on the spot. He jumped down and began to perform one armed press ups, switching arms each time. "You got the touch! You got the power!" Sonic sang along to the radio that was in the room as he performed his pressups. He jumped up and dodged another holo-target. He backflipped and began to charge a chaos lance. The target duplicated itself twice and the trio of disks flew towards Sonic. He let loose the beam and destroyed all of the disks in one shot. He began to punch the air again before stopping to balance on one leg and put his hands together. The music stopped and Sonic fell over. "Sorry, did i break your concentration?" Samus playfully mused. "Oh god... Not again..." Sonic muttered. Samus chuckled. "Calm down Sonic, i've had my fun." Samus spoke as she walked over. "Oh..." Sonic realised. "You're so cute when you're scared." Samus grinned. "I prefer the term, 'slightly taken back' over scared." Sonic tried to appear braver than he was. Samus chuckled. "Not bad by the way." Samus grinned. "Meh... It was nothin'." Sonic boasted. "Want to help teach me the chaos lance?" Samus mused. "Why? So ya can beat me with my own moves too?" Sonic chuckled. "We can go for a little 'break' afterwards." Samus bribed. Sonic was silent for a second. "Anyway, so you focus your chaos energy into one point, like this..." Sonic began to hastily demonstrate. That one dark copy A dark blue streak raged through the skies. The streak flew so fast that it ripped apart the clouds it flew through. The streak was flying towards Smash Mansion. The streak dived down and landed in the garden grounds, creating cracks on the stone pathway. Phazon oozed into the cracks as the smoke cleared. Yoshi, who was taking a stroll in the gardens at the time, trembled as a mysterious silhouette was revealed. Yoshi took a few steps back as the silhouette walked forward. Dark Samus emerged from the smoke with a devilish grin. She put her hands on her hips as she glared at Yoshi. "You're not the cuddly little creature i'm looking for... So... You get to die first." Dark Samus chuckled. She transformed into her Power Suit form. Yoshi, while trembling like crazy, put his fists up as if he was going to fight. "How cute..." Dark Samus mused. Mario was walking through the main hall of the mansion when the doors were blasted off by a huge explosion. Mario turned to see the doors, and some bricks being hurled in his direction; Yoshi was among the hurled objects heading towards Mario, who managed to dodge even the smallest splinters and rubble. Mario caught Yoshi and helped him to his feet. Dark Samus stalked forward. "Oh-a no..." Mario muttered. Dark Samus stood in the center of the newly formed arc. "I'm here for my hedgie-wedgie." She growled. "Huh? Is that-a type of fruit?" Mario asked. "No..." Dark Samus had thought he would understand. "Is it a type-a meatball?" Mario continued. "Seriously...?" Dark Samus questioned. "Is it a... Drink?" The plumber inquired. Dark Samus was in a state of shock. "Arrgh..." She groaned. "What is it?" Mario questioned. "Just an anurism from the sheer stupidity..." Dark Samus retorted. "I didn't know-a you were that-a stupid." Mario stated. "I'm going to start beating you now... I don't know when i'll stop..." Dark Samus informed. Mario readied himself... Yoshi hid behind him. "I got your back, Mario." Yoshi spoke. Plumber versus Alien Category:Xeno 117's Fanon Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Crossovers